1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an external toothed wheel pump comprising at least one relieving pocket for draining crimp fluid from an engagement region of mutually mating feed wheels of the pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
An external toothed wheel pump follows from DE 198 47 132 C1, comprising two externally toothed feed wheels which mate with each other in toothed engagement when rotationally driven. In order to deliver a fluid to be delivered uniformly and with little pulsation, relieving pockets are worked into the sealing surfaces which axially face the front faces of the feed wheels, said pockets extending into the region of the toothed engagement, such that crimp fluid can escape from the engagement region via the relieving pockets both to the high-pressure side of the pump comprising the outlet and to the low-pressure side of the pump comprising the inlet.